Karanlık
Sıklıkla başka bir isimle çağrılan Karanlık, Amara, zamanın başlangıcından önce var olan, benzer yaştaki Tanrı ve Ölüm'den önce var olan, son derece güçlü ilkel bir varlıktır. 1 Bazen sonra, kardeşi Tanrı ortaya çıktıktan sonra, ona karşı verilen korkunç bir savaş için Archangels'i yarattı. Tanrı ile Başmeleklerin bir araya getirdiği güç sayesinde Tanrı, onu, Kilise Anahtarı ve Anahtar olarak kullanarak, onu öldürmek istememekle birlikte onu kapattı. 2 3 Tanrı, Zayıflamış haliyle onu öldürmek istemediğini açıkladı; çünkü kendisi ile birlikte yaşama ihtiyacı duyulduğu için gerçeklik yok olmazdı. 4 Archangels onunla savaştı ve böylece varlığını biliyordu, o kadar eski ve esrarengiz ki Şeytanlar ve hatta Metatron haricindeki Melekler bile var olduğuna ya da kilitli olduğuna inanmıyorlardı. Bununla birlikte, Metatron onu ve kim olduğunu, Tanrı'nın yazmacısı olduğu gibi biliyordu. Hem cennet hem cehennem, onu bir "efsane" ya da "korkunç yatmadan önce öykü" olarak düşünüyordu, diğerlerini tutmak için söylediler. Rowena, Mark'ın Dean Winchester'ını serbest bırakmak için (Kain'den Abaddon'u öldürmek için kazandığı ve onu o tarihten beri taşıyan) Damned'in Kitabı'ndan bir büyü uyguladığında, Karanlık bir kez daha serbest bırakıldı. 2 Dünya'da iken, Karanlık bir kadın bebeğin gövdesini almıştır, Amara. Gücünü insan ruhlarını tüketerek geri kazandıktan sonra olgunlaştı ve sadece birkaç ay içinde genç bir kadına dönüştü. Genç bir kadın olarak, Dean için romantik bir sevgi geliştirdi ve muhtemelen ona aşık oldu Güçleri ve Yetenekleri Karanlık varlığın en güçlü varlığıdır. Birçok durumda, Tanrı, ilk kez kendisine karşı savaşan dört archangel'in hepsiyle birlikte, kendisi ile birlikte zafere ulaşmanın zor olduğunu belirtti. Onun serbest bırakılması, Tanrı'nın "şimdiye kadar yaratılan en güvenli yer" olarak adlandırdıkları şeyleri gizlemesine neden oldu, bu yüzden kendisinden güvende olabilirdi. Güçlü doğaüstü varlıkların (cadılardaki cadılar, iblisler ve Lucifer'deki her melek) bir araya geldiği ama ardışık bir saldırıya maruz kaldıktan sonra bile, onu tekrar tuzağa düşürmekten alıkoyduğu zaman Tanrı'dan daha güçlü olduğu kanıtlandı; aynı zamanda Lucifer'i devirdi, Ve cankurtaran yaralı kardeşi, hepsi tamamen yenilenmeden önce ve uzaklaşıyorlar. Kısa bir süre sonra, Tanrı ile uzlaştırma üzerine, Amara, herhangi bir zorluk çekmeden, onun en önemli güçlerinin kendisine yaptığı ölümcül hasarı iyileştirmeyi başardı. Karanlık melekleri kolayca yok edebilir Ölümsüzlük - Karanlık ölümsüzdür. Bütün meleklerin bir araya getirilmiş güçleri bile onu kalıcı bir zarara uğrattı. 10 Aynı zamanda, Tanrının yetki verdiği bir Lucifer'in elinden de etkilenmemişti. Ancak kardeşi Tanrı'dan onu öldürmesini istediği için ölebileceği belirtildi. 4 Nigh-Invulenability - Tanrı ve onun başmelekler karşı durma yeteneği göz önüne alındığında, Karanlık fiziksel ve doğaüstü saldırılara karşı devasa bir direnç vardır. 2 7 Nigh-Allnipotence - Castiel, Karanlık'ın güç seviyesini neredeyse sonsuz olarak tanımlar ve kendisini Tanrı'dan daha güçlü olarak tanımlar. 6 Aslında, o çok güçlü ki kardeşi başmelekler olmadan onu yenemezdi ve birleşik güçleri onu kandırmak için onu zorla sızdırmazdı. Cadılar, iblisler, melekler ve Lucifer'den oluşan birleşik bir saldırı sonrasında bile zayıflamış olsa da Lucifer'i bekletirken Tanrı'yı yıkmaya ve öldürmeye başardı. Gösterdiği yetkiler arasında şunlar vardı: Gerçeklik Çözgü - Dean'le konuşurken, dumanı biçimi hâlâ genişliyordu ve muazzam rüzgarlara neden oluyordu. Bununla birlikte, onlardan tamamen etkilenmemişler ve fiziksel Evren üzerinde muazzam bir denetime sahip olduklarını göstermektedir. 5 Güç kaynağı bir çeşmeyi kan dolaştırdığında gücü açıktı. 7 O, Tanrı'nın yaratılışının tümünü ve hatta Magic'in kendisini de yok edebilir. 11 4 Mevcut evrenin yaratılmasından önce Tanrı'nın yarattığı çoklu dünyaları yok etti. 12 Konjonürasyon (muhtemelen) - Herkesin sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşadığı yepyeni bir gerçeklik yaratabileceği söylenir ancak Lucifer buna katılmıyor. 7 11 13 Uçuş - Karanlık, bedensiz iken iğrençlere ve damarlara sahip olmayan meleklere benzer şekilde uçabilir. 5 Hava Manipülasyonu - Karanlık Dünya'da genişledikçe güçlü rüzgarlara neden oldu. 5 2 Ayrıca insanları kömürleşmiş iskeletlere yakan aklından ölümcül bir fırtına yarattı. 7 Apporting - Dekanı araba içinden tek bir kelime bile yapmadan teleport edebildi. 5 Daha sonra bir kentten kırsal alana ve sırttan ona geri göndermiştir. 7 11 Ayrıca ölmekte olan kardeşini kendisine de uyarabiliyordu. 14 Telekinezi - Amara şeklinde, Karanlık telekinesiz görüntüler. 8 Melek bıçağıyla kendini öldürmeye mecbur etti 7 ve hatta Tanrı'yı yenilgiye uğrattı. Amara bir şeytana yemek yiyor. Rahman ve Lütuf Tüketimi - Serbest bırakıldıktan sonra Karanlık, eski gücünü iyileştirmek ve eski haline getirmek için insan ruhlarını yutmaya başladı. İnsan biçiminde Jenna Nickerson'un ruhunu yedi ve onu küçük bir kız haline getirdi ve daha sonra bir preteen kızı yetiştirdi. 8 6 9 O zamandan beri birçok can (iblis ruhları dahil) tüketmiştir. Ambriel'in zarafetini tükettiği için meleklerin lütufsuyu da tüketebileceği açıklandı. 10 Zarar Verenleri Etkilemek - Karanlık'ın varlığı, temas ettiği her şeyde bozucu bir güçtür. Cain Markası giyen herkesi bozarak katil haline getirdi. 2 Serbest bırakıldıklarında, Karanlığın saf biçimi ile temas kuranlar, anlamsız bir katil haline geldi. 5 Reaper Billie Sam'e bir "Rabid" tarafından bulaştırılmasının "İncil'de bulanık olmadığına" söyledi. 8 Ayrıca Rabids'le konuşabilir ve onları delirtebilir. 13 Sık sık ölümcül bir sis yayarak insanları Rabitler haline getirdi ve insanları ona bağladı. 12 Empati - Karanlık insanların duygularını hissedebilir ve etkiler. 6 9 Smiting - Sadece elini kaldırarak Darkness, bir melek bıçağına benzer bir etkiyle bir melek öldürmeyi başardı. 7 Moleküler Yakma - Karanlık, elinden gelen bir dalga ile bir melekin toz haline dönüşmesine neden oldu. 7 Güç Olumsuzlaması - Amara, elinde bir dalga ile Lucifer'in Winchester'lar üzerindeki tutunmasını bozmayı başardı. 11 İşkence - Lucifer'i elini ona işaret ederek işkence yaparak aşırı acı çekti ve göğsünden ve gözlerinden ışığı sızdırdı. 13 11 Sedasyon - Elinin dalgasıyla, Amara Lucifer'i elinden alabildi. 13 Zihinsel Projeksiyon - Amara, bir mesajı Tanrı'ya iletmek ve daha sonra Dean'le onunla görüşmesini istemek için Dean'in zihnine kendi ve Lucifer'in bir görüntüsünü yansıtabildi. 13 Dean'in serbest bırakılmasından sonra kendisiyle iletişim kurması için dumanın formuyla çevrili büyüdüğü formda Dean'in zihnine kendisinin bir vizyonu tasarlayabildi. Implosion - Metatron bir melek küçültücü desenle ona zarar vermezse, Amara onu karanlıklarla çevreleyerek yokluğa götürdü. 13 Elektrokinesis - Lucifer'i güçlü electrokinesis ile işkence yaparak yüzünü yaktı. 13 Üstün Doğal Gizleme - Tanrı kendisini Amara'dan gizleyebilse de, gizleyebildi Amara, Lucifer'i Castiel'in vücudundan çıkardı. Kendisi Tanrı'dan. Bununla birlikte, Donatello varlığını hissetti. 13 Melek Exorcism - Amara, Lucifer'i Castiel'in vücudundan çekmeyi başardı. 4 Lucifer hayatta iken, şeytan çıkarma, onu şiddetle zayıflattı. 18 Gelişmiş İyileşme - Amara, Tanrı ile uzlaştıktan sonra, onun son derece güçlü güçlerinin kendisine yaptığı zararı herhangi bir zorluk olmadan iyileştirmeyi başardı. 14 Diriliş - Dean'in yardımına "teşekkür ederim" olarak, Amara Mary Winchester'ı diriltti. Meryem otuz yıldır ölmüş olmasına ve hiçbir bedeni geride bırakmamasına rağmen, bunu açık bir gayret göstermeden yapabiliyordu. 14 Süper Gücü - Karanlık, yetişkin bir adamı, onu öldürmek için yeterli kuvvetle kolayca atabilirdi. 7 Karanlık, Castiel'den gelen bir saldırıyı da kolaylıkla engelledi ve birkaç adım ötede ancak kendisine dokunmadan attı. 10 İnsani Direniş - O, aşırı fiziksel ve psikolojik travma için önemli tolerans gösterdi. Bu, Rowena, Şeytanlar, Melekler ve Lucifer'in bir araya geldiği büyük saldırılara rağmen hala Hareket ettirmeyi ve Tanrı'ya yürümeyi başardığı zaman görüldü. 4 Rejenerasyon - Amara iyileştirici bir faktör gösterdi. Büyük bir melek soygunuyla yaralandığında, bir Melek'in zarafetini emdi ve güçlerini yeniden kazanmak için Rowena'dan yardım aldı. Bununla birlikte, kitlesel bir melek saldırısı, tam ölçekli şeytani saldırı, Crowley saldırısı ve Lucifer'in Mızraklarından dolayı ölümcül yaralardan sonra, o sadece birkaç dakika sonra yeniden yarattı. 4 Elde Etme - Onun serbest bırakılmasından sonra, Karanlık yeni doğmuş bir bebeğe, Amara sahipti. Emilim - Karanlık, O'nun nerede olduğu O Brother'da görüldüğü gibi enerji saldırılarını absorbe edebiliyor. Ve Cehennemin Melek'i. Belli bir derecede onu zayıflatmasına rağmen, tüm meleklerin bir araya toplanmasını emebilirdi. Saldırının geniş bir alanı yok etmesi gerekiyordu, bunun yerine sadece bir krater oluşturdu. Daha sonra Lucifer'in Joshua Boynuzu'ndan gelen bir saldırıyı, bu sefer herhangi bir yaralanma yapmadan absorbe etti. Omnipresence (eskiden) - Karanlık bir zamanlar oradaydı. Bir gün o eyaleti tekrar kuracağını açıkladı. Sam cehennemde Lucifer'le konuşurken, muhtemelen "dünyadaki her yerde" olduğunu söyledi. Cennetin Ev Sahipliği'nden kısa bir süre sonra ona büyük bir patlama meydana geldiğinde, özünün bir kısmı ana bedeninden ayrıldı ve bütün alan karanlıkta bulutlandı. Nigh-Omniscience - Tanrı'nın kilitli olduğu zamanlarda yaptığı Evren hakkında hala bilgi sahibi olmasına rağmen, İngilizce dili hemen konuşabiliyordu. Zorunlu Varlık - Amara'nın varlığı gereklidir ve gerçeğe denge sağlar. Tanrı'nın söylediği gibi, "Işık varsa Karanlığa da İhtiyacımız Var" ve "Karanlık Işık İhtiyaçları". Eğer öldürülecek olsaydı, gerçeklik de bitecekti. Bununla birlikte, hem Tanrı'nın hem de Karanlık ölecek olursa, yeni bir denge kurulacaktı. Zayıf Noktaları Harming and Banishing: The Host of Heaven attacks Amara with full strength Combined forces of powerful beings - The combined strength of God and the Archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness and seal her with a lock, albeit barely.2 An attack by an army of demons, in smoke form, after an attack by witches and a mass-smite by angels somewhat weakened Amara.4 The Mark of Cain - The Mark of Cain was the "lock" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as someone bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed.2 Amara has displayed a great fear of the mark of Cain, claiming that she would rather finally die than be imprisoned by that Mark.4 Diminishing Spell - This spell was able to harm and weaken her vessel to some degree.4 Lucifer's Spear - After a combined attack of angels, witches and demons it was capable of harming her vessel to the point of her admitting defeat.4 Archangels - While a single archangel cannot harm Amara, the four archangels together can weaken her enough for God to be able to trap her.4 Öldürme: Tanrı - Tanrı, Karanlık'ı öldürebilir, ancak önce onu zayıflatmak için yardıma ihtiyacı vardır. Işık (muhtemelen) - Tanrı'ya göre, 10,000 güneşe eşdeğer büyüklükte bir ışık eş zamanlı olarak süpernovaya gidebilir, Karanlık'ı potansiyel olarak yok edebilir. 14 Ruh Bombası (muhtemelen) - Birkaç yüz bin kişiden oluşan bir bomba, Karanlığı yok etmek için yeterli ışık yayabilir. 14 Zorunlu Varlık Tehlikeli - Eğer Tanrı öldürülürse, dengesizlik Karanlık da dahil olmak üzere var olan her şeyin yok edilmesine neden olacaktır. 14